Triduum Posesio
by CorniaDent
Summary: Grindelwald is on the rise to power and thinks a super protection spell would do juuuust nicely, he needs a strong witch though.... ADMM Minerva Mcgonagall Albus Dumbledore pairing my first fanfiction PLEASE R&R!
1. Capture

Chapter 1

Grindelwald had just declared war on most of the wizarding world. With Hitler by his side, he was slowly taking both worlds by force. He needed some spells performed by an extremely powerful witch, now where would he get one of those? He smiled at his own rhetorical question, Hogwarts, and he knew just which one to take.

Albus was having his usual chess game with Minerva, they were in a dead-lock when Minerva saw something he hoped she would miss. His King was open. She looked at him with worry in her eyes 'man was it fun to mess with his chess games' the look quickly changed to satisfaction as she swiftly maneuvered her knight.

They both knew the war was going on outside, but their chess game was the one time they could almost relax. "Check."

Albus was not surprised to hear those words. "You killed my king" he said, almost childish.

"I was not the one who left him open" retorted Minerva, with a sarcastic glare. They both had a laugh and began packing away the destroyed white pieces, and somewhat whole black pieces.

An awkward silence followed as the box was closed and both Minerva and Albus became lost in their own thoughts, Albus of the war and Grindelwald … and Minerva. He wished he knew how the war was affecting her and how he could help; it was only yesterday that her brother had joined the front line.

Minerva had other thoughts entirely; she was doing her best not to think about the war and had occupied herself with trying to follow the pattern on the floor rug. 'The longer you don't think about the war the happier you'll be' she had told herself just that morning.

Albus finally broke the silence, "well, uh … I'll escort you back to your chambers?"

"Pardon?" Minerva quickly looked up "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Dumbledore repeated the question and Minerva accepted, heading for the door. As they walked together down the long corridor, Minerva stopped to look out a window periodically. Albus moved by her side and looked too.

"That's the last full moon for two weeks." Albus commented, looking over at Minerva to see her reaction.

Minerva looked puzzled, but at the same time relieved that his words did not concern any of the harsh times they were enduring. "Is it really? Why is that?"

Albus turned to look out the window again as he confided in his infinite knowledge. "An eclipse caused by both mars and Venus is going to occur right when the full moon is up, the only time to perform a 'total protection' spell I believe."

Minerva seemed to take a while before remembering what a 'total protection' spell was, when she did remember her eyes widened and she turned sharply to Albus.

"But couldn't Grindelwald perform it? I mean, shouldn't you be more worried?! If he were to perform the spell he would be as good as immortal for..." she did some quick calculations. "Ten years!!!"

Albus had already considered this fact quite a while ago, and so he had an answer quickly. " It would take a witch with extreme power to perform the spell, and you must take into consideration that the witch performing the spell must be willing to die for the one they are protecting … can you think of anyone that fits that description Minerva?" he asked, turning to her and raising an eyebrow.

She was about to answer when he read her thoughts.

"EXTREME power Minerva, Imelda Husbrey does not even come close."

Knowing that Dumbledore was right, Minerva sighed and drew away from the window. She was now tired and asked Albus if he would mind continuing to her room. He nodded and they began down the hall once again.

Two days passed, Minerva continued to teach and lend as much support to the war effort, while Dumbledore spent most of his time at the ministry, forming battle strategies and providing his opinion on certain decisions, while also taking in as much information as was available concerning Grindelwald's whereabouts.

Then on a Saturday night, he woke from a restless sleep by a magical presence that had appeared in the castle, a presence he had not known. He immediately jumped out of bed, threw some robes on and went in search of Minerva. When he reached her quarters he could not suppress his sigh of relief upon seeing her alert and ready for anything.

She smiled and pulled out her wand. "Knew you would be here any minute, if I felt it, you felt it. Am I right?"

"Sadly yes, we must inform the other teachers immediately and move the students to the great hall." He inclined towards the door and let Minerva walk in front of him. They ran into Snape on their way to the Gryffindor common room, and informed him of the situation. He headed off to the dungeons at a brisk run.

Turning the corner they reached the fat lady, Albus stated "Iron Clad Courage." As the portrait swung open he commented Minerva on a well chosen password. She smiled but then told him now was not the right time or place. He nodded his head and they entered the common room.

Five minutes later the Gryffindors were filing out of the portrait doorway lead by Professor McGonagall. Albus stayed at the back in case of strays. Heading into the great hall Minerva looked around for Snape and spotted him herding Slytherins over the far end to the left corner of the hall. She left control of Gryffindor to Albus and went to talk with him.

Snape and Minerva's conversation was quick and to the point: look for intruder, capture intruder, protect students, inform other teachers of such.

When all the teachers were informed Minerva began her search for the Intruder. She knew Snape had taken the astronomy tower, Filius the Second floor and Madam Hooch the dungeons. "Guess I'll take the third floor", she muttered to herself heading towards the staircases.

Dumbledore in the mean time was in a panic, two students had been reported missing, all the teachers seemed to have already designated patrol areas except him and, worst of all, he couldn't find Minerva. No one had seen her since she had left for patrol and no one seems to know where she was patrolling. 'Just like her to dash off and not tell anyone where she was going', thought Albus.

He wanted more than anything to search for her and make sure she was okay, but he had two missing students that needed his attention.

Minerva, wand at the ready, was walking down the right hand corridor of the third floor. Every time she heard a noise she turned to face it. Most of the time it was just ghosts and she informed them of the situation and gave them a patrol area.

Turning the corner she thought she heard breathing and whipped round, wand held high.

"Lumos." She said loudly and clearly, no whispering when it came to unwanted guests at Hogwarts.

Her eyes darted from one end of the hall to the other, nothing. She turned round to continue on and was nearly knocked off her feet by the sheer shock of seeing someone so close behind her. Quickly gathering her balance she raised her wand to see the face of the Intruder but he was wearing a hood.

"A hood … how original." She remarked not letting her shock show in her voice.

The hooded person shrugged and removed the masking material, they were male, the face was not familiar to Minerva but she still did not let her stance fall.

The wizard blinked a few times in the light of Minerva's wand the calmly stated; "I'm not really one for theatrics, so if you would please follow me."

How Infuriating! Minerva was officially peeved off by the remark and answered in her teacher tone.

"Not on your life buddy" her words oozing with sarcasm and distaste.

"Very well" he turned away from Minerva and just when she thought she would shoot a curse at him for the hell of it, she heard the rustle of robes behind her and turned just in time to see a woman's face and wand before…

"Stupefy!"

Minerva jumped o the side just in time for the curse to miss her by a hairs breadth. She extinguished her wand and stood still in the darkness, listening for any sound which meant movement. Obviously her attackers had the same idea, or they were just dead quiet. One minute passed, two minutes, three min- BREATHING!!

Firing a stunning spell towards the sound then once again resuming her frozen position, Minerva watched the red light head down the corridor. She had missed and realized only a fraction too late that she had given away her position. A red light headed her way and was promptly reflected by a shield charm. The red light exploded against a wall illuminating the corridor for less than a second but it was all Minerva needed to see the man far to her left and so not an immediate threat. The woman however was right in front of her wand raised and mouth moving. Minerva reacted just a fraction too late and the woman's spell hit its mark.

As she was plunged into darkness, Minerva hit the ground with a dull thud.


	2. Meetings and Confrontations

Hi all!

Thank you to my Amazing, fantasmical, awesome reviewers.

Goddess McG, I know the time frames are kind of wrong but I just couldn't leave Snape out, gotta love him! So lets just say there was an explosion [insert years ago that involved Snape and a time turner

Aleta II anon, thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviews thing I just fixed it!

Here we go!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

Albus was rushing around the halls looking for Minerva, the missing students had been found in a bathroom on the second floor by Filius, with his priorities swapped Albus had began his search immediately. His hopes were high because he had just been told by one of the ghosts that Minerva was on the third floor.

In the next twenty seconds his hopes were dashed. First he felt the magical presence grow stronger, someone was casting a spell, and then all trace was gone. Whoever had been in the castle a few seconds ago was gone now.

It took only five minutes for Albus to check all know places where she might be. Not finding her in any, he ran the length of the third floor corridor, down three flights of moving stairs and burst into the great hall, scaring students and teachers alike.

"Where is she?!" Albus was out of breath and tired, but his eyes darted around the room energetically. He couldn't see her among the crowd of frightened faces. Snape was the first to come forward and speak.

"She was meant to be patrolling the third floor, have you checked her quarters?"

Albus was lost for words. Did Snape think he was stupid!?

"Of course I checked her quarters!!!" He began throwing his arms around and pacing while yelling the numerous places he had searched for her. Snape backed away slowly, almost fearful for his life. The headmaster was not in a mood to be trifled with. He glanced at the other teachers; they all had the same shocked and confused looks on their faces.

Albus, furious and depressed at the same time, stormed out the huge double doors and into the hallway when it finally dawned on him.

She was gone.

He didn't know where she was, how she was feeling, if she was alive! He slumped to the floor and began to pound the wall with great fury picturing a certain dark wizards face in the general area that was receiving the most hits, then dropped his head into his slightly sore hands. Soft footsteps made him lift his head slightly, it was Madam Hooch.

"Albus, you do know that you are not the only one who cares for her. So don't go thinking you're alone in this." She sat down next to him, as a sign of comfort.

"You know," she smiled thinking of her best friend's reaction to being taken against her will. "She's gonna give 'em HELL."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minerva woke with a sore head and a worse attitude. Feeling in her pockets she found her wand missing. When she finally sat up and looked around, she wasn't surprised to find herself alone. She was in a large room with wooden floorboards, a wooden chair and desk, no windows and a door. 'Roomy', she said to herself sarcastically. Minerva leaned against the wall, she hadn't been stunned for a while and had forgotten how much it hurt after wards, and tried to remember what happened. It took only a moment before it all came back to her.

The new presence, the hooded guy, the woman who stunned her. She stopped, picturing the woman's face in her mind. IMELDA!! When she got her hands around that scrawny witch's neck…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The teachers were all gathered in the staff room discussing the situation. In the end the only conclusion was that Minerva must have been taken by Grindelwald's followers.

"But it makes no SENSE!!" Madam Hooch was angry.

"What reason does he have for sending someone to kidnap Minerva? She's a teacher not a general! How is teaching second years to turn a turtle into a teapot going to hurt his o-so-precious war?!" She was yelling at the top of her voice by the time she finished.

Filius was next to speak. "Not only is Minerva a teacher, she is a very powerful witch, most likely the best of her time. I am sure that is sense enough." The last comment was directed straight towards Madam Hooch.

Heads nodded and silence followed, with the exception of Madam Hooch's pouting noises. Suddenly Albu's eyes shot open wide as he remembered the conversation he had just two nights ago. How did he forget?

By now the other teachers had noticed the expression on their headmasters face.

"Albus?" Snape ventured leaning towards the headmaster. At first Albus didn't respond, then he looked up with confusion in his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After being left alone with her thoughts too long, Minerva was fuming. She had tests to grade, detentions to supervise, lessons to plan and, oh, how could she forget, there was a WAR ON! She sat at the desk and drummed her fingers for what seemed like an eternity, only stopping when they became numb. To preoccupy herself she transformed into her animagus and paced the room over and over again, counting the steps it took to get from one side, to the other.

She couldn't tell what time it was because of the rooms lack of windows, but her eyes told her it was late. Transforming back to human form, she fell into a restless sleep. She heard voices and the creaking of a door as soon as she shut her eyes and found she couldn't open them again. So, it wasn't late, it was a bloody sleeping draft.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's all well and good that Grindelwald thinks Minerva's a powerful witch, I'll be sure to tell her about the lovely compliment she received from the most hated wizard of all time BUT, wasn't one of the requirements of the spell ' willing to sacrifice herself for the one she is protecting'? In my opinion that is the LAST thing she would ever do!!" Once again Hooch was yelling.

When the other professors were quite sure she was finished, they removed their fingers from their ears.

Albus was thinking at a speed of 110km/s. Was there a way to make her sacrifice herself? It had already been proven that the imperious curse didn't work. What other ways were there? A potion? No. An enchanted object? No. Was she working with Grindelwald? HELL NO!!

Having not come up with another valid reason as to why Minerva was taken the staff left to inform the students of their transfigurations teachers' disappearance and cancel all classes for that day.

Two hours later, sitting at his desk, Albus pondered the question which was most important to him right now. His head had begun to hurt from the strain he was putting on his mind. Then it hit him.

Like Minervas hand across his face, like a stone thrown from the opposite end of the room towards him, like … like… oh screw it! He had to tell the other professors. Quickly standing up he headed for the door. Forgetting his wand, he turned sharply, ran back to his desk, snatched up his wand and was rushing to the door when he noticed a speck of dirt on his robes. As he looked down to inspect it he forgot he was running and hit the closed door, face first.

It was like hitting a door face first at running speed.


	3. WHY?

Thanks for the Reviews!! Hope this good!

Just want to say:

Hesmott: Word from the television show 'Farscape' it means….. Illegitimate child……

The last thing Minerva says (Buckingham palace, big Ben) is from a prisoner of war movie that I can't remember the name of.

Chapter 3

"It's so simple! I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier!" Albus was ecstatic. He got it! He cracked it!

The gathered staff waited in anticipation for the answer to their current problem, smiling to see their headmaster so pleased and happy after he had been so depressed.

After he had calmed down considerably, Albus began to explain.

"A witch or wizards magical power does not come from their mind; it is in their blood, their body. Witches and wizards with great magical power live for longer periods of time because the magic in their bodies sustains them. If a witch or Wizard were to leave their bodies for another …"

Snape made the connection first. "The magical power stays with the body, not the soul and mind."

The other professors had all caught on now. "So he doesn't need Minerva as Minerva, he needs her power only." Madam hooch thought aloud.

Filius thought of something." The 'Triduum Posesio' ceremony is quite complex and takes months to prepare. The cirstales (circle-stars) need to have magic woven into them continuously for three hours before they are even close to being ready. Not to mention the huge list of items required … I mean where the heck does Grindelwald expect to find the approximate 3000 kg of magi-chalk needed for the ceremony?! It's ludicrous!"

"Don't forget," Albus continued "that if even a single word is mispronounced, or a single line is left out of a cirstale the absolute worst may happen. That can only mean one thing for Minerva,"

The rest of the staff, Madam Hooch especially, did not want to hear the rest. However Albus continued.

"Death."

The staffroom had become eerily quiet as everyone contemplated the outcome of both Grindelwalds success and failure of his newest mission. It only lasted for a few seconds before Madam Hooch put herself into 'commando mode'.

"Okay, Albus you get to the ministry and tell them what we have discovered and ask them to check on all the sales of over 20kg of magi-chalk over the past few months. Severus, you start cooking up a batch of polyjuice potion just in case. Filius, you hit the books and find a way to counter the ceremony that doesn't involve hour long chants, too many long words, deathly consequences should it fail and definitely NO explosions! Trelawney, you do what you do … not so well and try to predict us a nice future. Me, I'm going to fly around school grounds trying to catch a sniggley-horn for good luck. Everyone … DEPART!"

Oddly enough everyone actually did what she said. This was a surprise to Hooch, who thought she was finally getting respect from Snape, the thoughts were proved wrong when Snape charmed her shoes to walk much faster than her for about one-hundred meters. She only narrowly escaped falling on her butt many times.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minerva, what have you gotten yourself into? She asked herself as she woke for the second time in a room that was not her chambers. Well, at least you got an upgrade! She told herself looking round the new room. She now had carpet, windows (barred of course), a couch which she was laying on, a fireplace against the wall and not surprisingly, one door.

Sitting up she heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Not wanting to look intimidated, she fixed her bun, straightened her robes and stood up ready to insult whoever came through the door. There was a few clicking noises as the multiple locks on the door were opened, then the handle turned and in walked, none other than … some random man who she'd never seem before. When he saw her standing, she could swear he nearly leapt out of his skin.

He was as tall as she was, with slightly grey hair, very few wrinkles and a small mouth. He was nearly shaking with fear. Was Grindelwald desperate? She asked herself, before launching into a full scale escape attempt.

"Hello, I have no intention of learning who you are or of staying here any longer. Your hospitality skills SUCK and I'm leaving." She began to approach him and the door with a scowl on her face, when he gasped and stood aside. Too easy.

Wrong. As it turns out he had not stood aside for her but for someone a tad more important who had come up behind him. Grindelwald.

Slightly stunned by his appearance Minerva paused for a few seconds then, as he entered the room, stood with her hands on her hips and putting on a look of total distaste.

"Minerva! You haven't changed a bit!" Grindelwalds voice was calm, almost happy. This annoyed Minerva, so she went at him guns blazing.

"Release me this minute you stupid, crazy, arrogant, pompus son-of-a-hesmott!!!"

Still smiling, Grindelwald replied with a simple "no."

That was it. The final straw, she had past angry, past furious, past infuriated, and was now in the great beyond. If Grindelwald had not nodded to the other man who proceeded to point his wand at her and mutter "silencio." She would have scarred them both for life, mentally and physically. Instead she did not seem to notice that nothing was coming out of her rapidly moving mouth, it was only when she saw that she wasn't getting any response to her insults did she stop. Slightly red in the face, Minerva used her second form of attack, glares.

"Don't look at me like that! You had special treatment;" he began counting on his fingers "gentle abduction, no interrogation, a room not a cell, sleeping drafts instead of stunning spells. What more could you want?

Her answer came in the form of a glare.

"Well you better get used to it; you will be spending the next three weeks here. Don't get any funny ideas because not only do you get the best treatment, but you get the greatest security. You have no idea how valuable you are right now." He moved towards her and she pulled herself up to her full height. Not breaking eye contact even once.

"Now, I will ask Edward to remove the silencing charm on one condition. No more screaming or insults. If you have any questions ask them now." With another nod towards the other man, who Minerva now knew as Edward, and he waved the spell off.

Minerva began talking immediately "Did you harm anyone else at the school?"

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"I will tell you that in due time, so don't worry about it too much."

"Am I in Germany?"

Grindelwald thought for a second then replied "yes."

"Last but not least, when I escape would you like a postcard of Big Ben or Buckingham Palace?"

Grindelwald sighed and rolled his eyes, before turning to leave. He inclined for Edward to follow him which he did obediently. Just as the door was about to close, Grindelwald turned his head and said, "I recommend you sit on the couch again."

Jut as she began to ponder what this could mean, she felt a familiar sleepiness over come her.

Bloody sleeping draft again!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. a sniggley horn chase and stupidity

Hi everyone!

Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up I just really stink at typing! This chapter might be a little shorter but The next will probably end up quite long.

Thanks again to all the lovely people who tagged or reviewed (or both)!

Kiss-This2010- Thank you! I can up with the spell ideas but the names are in Latin.

Chapter 4

Albus was at the ministry, Filius in the library, Snape in the dungeons and Trelawney was leaning over a crystal ball in the top of the astronomy tower. Madam Hooch watched her for a moment through the window then turned around, looking for a sniggley horn there were only a few of them on the entire Hogwarts grounds. Catching one was nearly impossible, not for madam Hooch.

There! The little bugger ducked behind a tree near the castle when he saw her looking at him. Sniggley horns were small, chubby, blue skinned flying menaces. They had two horns which, when the creature felt threatened, grew to a length of about 20cm. They weren't dangerous, the horns were… fuzzy. Upon touching one of the horns, you had to burst out laughing.

Less experienced flyers tended to fall off their brooms because the laughing was so sudden, Madam Hooch however was ready for anything. She dived at alarming speed down towards where she had seen the creature seconds before. Once she was about a meter from the ground she pulled up to a horizontal direction and began weaving through the trees after her prey. Sniggley horns had amazing speed, almost as fast as a snitch but slightly less agile. It was easy pickings for Gryffindors ex-seeker, chaser and beater and not to mention flying instructor at Hogwarts.

She closed the gap between them considerably before slowly moving to a standing position on her broom. Arms outstretched she tried to grab the blue blur by the wings, suddenly it turned and jabbed her with its left horn. The sudden urge to laugh unbalanced her and she fell forwards.

Using a maneuver that had saved her many times before, she turned her feet to hook on the broom and hang like a bat waiting for the laughter to subside.

She followed her escaping prey with her eyes so she knew where it was headed, then heaved herself back onto her broom and continued the chase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Albus had been at the ministry for half an hour waiting for sales records. He was finally met by a man in a top hat who escorted him to a door marked 'Private.' He pulled a bunch of keys which seemed to have very sharp teeth from his pocket and unlocked the door with a small click. Before he stood aside to let Albus in he turned and said, "Well here you go, just a quick question… how do you plan on getting through it all?"

Albus looked past him in to the room and, to his dismay, looked over the many piles of paper piled ceiling high that he had to sort through. The man in the top hat saw his expression and offered to help, Albus accepted glad of some company and they began to sort.

Four hours later a pattern was beginning to form. Everyday for the past 4 months, someone bought 48kg of Magi-chalk. There was always a different name at the top of the receipt but it was exactly 48kg each purchase.

"Do you think he wants us to find him? Always the same amount tends o make it obvious that he's stocking up." Albus was amazed at his enemies' stupidity.

The man in the top hat, called Gregory Fenton, nodded in agreement as he continued through the remainders of his third pile of receipts. Albus thought through all the names of Grindelwalds followers he could remember but the names did not match any on the receipts. Then he thought about which of the followers could be so stupid, "It might be Edward Pinksnive, he has the brains of a dead sponge."

Gregory looked up at Albus in thought "It sounds plausible, Edward is really quite stupid and this does seem like the kind of idiotic thing he would do, but would Grindelwald trust him with something like this?"

"Rather this than giving orders to a platoon of heavily armed men I guess." Albus looked over the names again but with slightly more thought, he knew there was something there but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then the pattern emerged, "the idiot!"

Gregory was looking at him funny, so he thought he should explain. He reached for the pile of receipts near him and began to arrange them by date from the first purchase to the last, which was only yesterday. Laying them out before himself and Gregory he began to divulge his wisdom, "Look at the initials of each name," he motioned for Gregory to pass him a piece of paper and quill. "E. Delevore, W. Anstic, R. Dores, W. Adams, S. Homorford, E. Rook, E. Longford, O. Norton." Reading the initials that Albus was writing down after each name, Gregory was stunned. Asking Albus for the quill and paper, they began to go through the receipts faster and when they were done they both had satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Somehow, this man has breeched the boundaries of stupidity," Gregory had to speak slowly to stop himself from laughing. "How dumb do you get?"

At this comment both men, forgetting about the seriousness of the situation, burst out laughing. It was laughter of relief, happiness and humor. Albus wiped the tears from his eyes and reached for the paper of initials, "May I?"

"But of course!" Gregory was turning a deep shade of red from laughing so hard. Albus cleared his throat in a regal manner and put on a fake snobbish voice, "EDWARD WAS HERE, LONG LIVE GRINDELWALD KING OF ALL AND FIRST OWNER OF THE GREAT BRIDGEDOM CASTLE. HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY."


End file.
